historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
New Sheoth
is generally recognized as the jewel of the Shivering Isles, the culinary and cultural epicenter of the entire realm. It accentuates this fact with its distinctive greenery and landscaping. Founded by pure whim of Lord Sheogorath, the city is a model of the Madgod's own perfectly envisioned epicenter and city. Atmosphere First time visitors to New Sheoth are often impressed by the warmth, generosity, and general good humor of its residents. Visitors are welcomed with open arms, and generally made to feel as if they are part of the large New Sheoth family. The sheer scope of the sights and sounds in the city can be daunting to the new visitor. Districts Visitors will find the city is divided into three main sections: Bliss, Crucible, and the Palace. Bliss and Crucible house the majority of residential and commercial buildings in the city, while the Palace area houses the magnificent Palace of Sheogorath, as well as the residences of the reigning dukes of Mania and Dementia. Though located in the same city, it will soon be found that Bliss and Crucible offer distinct experiences. The shining parapets and golden roads of Bliss stand in stark contrast to the rustic buildings and unpaved streets of Crucible. Travelers interested in a bustling nightlife and fine cuisine might prefer time spent in Bliss, renowned for its extravagant galas and spirited affairs. Visitors who seek a quieter experience would do well to spend their time exploring Crucible, where Dark Seducer patrols encourage a more serene way of life. No matter the taste, New Sheoth promises an experience like no other. Arriving in New Sheoth Travelers in New Sheoth will arrive at its gate from either the highlands of Mania or the swampy lowlands of Dementia. Many make the mistake of hurrying directly to the gates of the city without exploring the beautiful and majestic countryside outside the city walls. This is certainly a mistake, as the forests and glades of the Shivering Isles are unlike those found anywhere else in all the realms. Accommodations This is a list of all of the accommodations in New Sheoth. Expensive *The Choosy Beggar, Bliss Raven Biter and his wife, Sheer Meedish run a fine restaurant and inn in the Bliss district of New Sheoth. The rooms are nicely appointed, and the food is above average for the area. Its wine is highly recommended, it is some of the best in the city. Many travelers find lunch to be an especially good time to visit the Choosy Beggar. Though the prices are no lower, the earlier hour often finds Sheer Meedish in a more accommodating mood. Moderate *Sickly Bernice's Taphouse, Crucible Don't be fooled by the name. Sickly Bernice's Taphouse is exactly what a traveler would expect of an inn located in downtown Crucible. The lodgings, while not as opulent as those found at the nearby Choosy Beggar, are satisfactory. Sickly Bernice is an affable hostess, when she is well enough to work. The food is palatable, as are the beverages. Shopping *Common Treasures, Bliss If looking for...well...anything, Common Treasures in Bliss is a good place to start. Trader Tilse Areleth has a wide assortment of wares available to the discerning customer. She is also more than willing to negotiate a good price for those unwanted items one may find in their travels. *Cutter's Weapons, Crucible There is not a finer weapon shop to be found in all of New Sheoth. Cutter runs a fine establishment, and usually keeps a good variety of weapons in stock and ready for use. She will do repairs on the spot, and she seems to take extra care with the bladed weapons. This shop is not to be missed. *Books of Bliss, Bliss If looking for reading material on ones journey, this is the place to get it. Sontaire is a very, very friendly bookseller with a keen eye for more than just books. People won't be disappointed if they spend some of their hard earned gold in this establishment. *The Missing Pauldron, Bliss If it is armor one is in the mood to buy, look no further than the Missing Pauldron in Bliss. Recently reopened under new manager Dumag gro-Bonk, the shop seems to be doing quite well. Dumag will be happy to sell some new armor, repair old favorites, or just sit awhile and tell the rather long and interesting story of his life. *Earil's Mysteries, Crucible Many adventurers don't like to travel without a full spell book, and Earil's is the place to go in New Sheoth to stock up on the latest in spellmaking. He sells a wide assortment of magicks, including some wonderful, low cost cure disease spells. It sometimes seems as if time stands still as one browse through his excellent selection of spells. Highly recommended. *Things Found, Crucible It is an odd assortment of items, to be sure, but it is never a dull day when one visits Things Found in Crucible. Owner Abhuki has scoured the realm in search of the most intriguing and varied assortment of magical items not to be found almost anywhere else. Take some time and browse around. One never knows what might be there. Appearances * ru:Нью-Шеот de:Neu-Sheoth